


【碩順】被窩裡的情歌

by lanxia



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: #甜蜜蜜30題, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:40:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25842964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lanxia/pseuds/lanxia





	【碩順】被窩裡的情歌

手上抱著蓬鬆的枕頭及他喜愛的老虎娃娃，權順榮瞇起眼露出幸福的神情──而李碩珉則把他的臂彎當作權順榮的枕頭，將他埋進溫暖的懷裡。

「順榮啊，今天天堂是不是休息了呢？」李碩珉對於權順榮更是溫柔，連語氣充滿著愛意。他突然也想學學前陣子全圓佑跟他說他如何撩到文俊輝的方法，他從沒撩過人只被別人撩過，可惜當下沒反應過來令氛圍十分尷尬。

總是說自己內向的權順榮，在兩人單獨共處一室時反而沒平時瘋得跟餓到昏頭的老虎一樣，倒是腦筋挺清楚的雖然不曉得李碩珉是要撩他。

「怎麼突然講到天堂了，應該不會休息吧。」權順榮把玩著李碩珉因躺下而亂糟糟的褐色頭髮，被玩弄的那人仍不放棄目的繼續說了下去。

「你想想看什麼和天堂有關。」若是說到天堂腦袋能搜尋到的關鍵字想必是天使吧，文俊輝都能成功被撩了權順榮更不是問題。

李碩珉張大雙眼期待著他的回應，沒想到權順榮傻傻地微微一笑：「嗯......碩珉善良得就像天使一樣！」  
的確認識李碩珉的人都知道他的好個性，不僅從不亂發脾氣，也總是笑容滿面。

「哎呦不是說我啦！是因為你下凡來到我身邊了。」他有些懊惱地看了看天花板，再看看傻乎乎的權順榮揉了揉他圓潤的臉頰不禁眉開眼笑。權順榮過一會兒才意識到李碩珉到底想做什麼，為了轉換心情他拿起耳機並將另一邊遞給碩珉，只不過耳機線並沒有連結到手機上。

「我突然想點播Girlfriend！」

「好的碩珉電台現在要為權順榮點播Charlie Puth-Girlfriend。」李碩珉學起了電台的官腔說話方式接著從副歌開始唱了起來，這首歌是權順榮最近愛好的歌曲之一，甚至分享給心愛的粉絲。

他沉浸於李碩珉清澈如湖水般的歌聲，好像自己就站在河畔邊看著丟擲石子的所泛起的漣漪，結果李碩珉就出現在小舟上等待他前來。

而權順榮選擇牽起他的手坐在他正對面，兩人一起協力划著槳，木製的小舟其實空間不大，只要稍微碰撞便會靠近在一起。即使不划船隨著湖面小舟也會不斷搖晃，李碩珉依舊唱著歌，權順榮則放開木槳站起身子想走到碩珉面前卻一不小心跌到他身前，他乾脆抱住他也跟著  
唱歌。

李碩珉在看見權順榮睡著後也一起進入了夢鄉。


End file.
